


Ending Scene

by dream529



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy ending maybe?, M/M, beside Woojin Jihoon and Seongwu others are only mentioned, college students au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream529/pseuds/dream529
Summary: this is a prologue. to give some spoilers, the main content would be in the flashback.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prologue. to give some spoilers, the main content would be in the flashback.

After 3 years, Woojin comes to the cafe that Jihoon works as a part time at. As much as it is weekend the cafe is full of customers and the line in front of the cashier counter is unbelievably long that causes Jihoon to not notice the boy with the red head.

It's Woojin's turn to make an order. Upon seeing the familiar face, Jihoon's heart beats twice as fast than before but did not show it on his face.

Jihoon proceeds to take his order while a lot of thoughts run in his mind.

why is he here?

what makes him come here?

he has never came here after the day but why now?

 

Thankfully Woojin is the last one in the line and the clock hands show that it is already 4PM which mark the end of his shift for the day.

While walking home using the shortcuts, he bumps into someone as he was walking while checking his phone. 

"oh shoot! i'm so sorry!" Jihoon lets out strings of apology the the person without raising his head.

"Jihoon?! oh my it's really you! wow you look good in red!" the person replied after Jihoon has finally stopped apologising

"how did you.... Seongwu hyung?" Jihoon recognises the person in front of him.

"don't tell me you've forgotten your lovely hyung not when i treated you late night snacks for almost every night when you were sophomore" seongwu nags at jihoon for a while while jihoon just chuckled.

"how are you? what are you doing here? i mean aren't you supposed to be in the US?" Jihoon asks purely out of curiosity of seongwu's well-being

"wow calm down kid. we're only left with the final year project which gives us a lot more time and plus we're almost done with it and the lecturer says we could go back for a while and only comes back for the presentation" seongwu explains his situation to jihoon

"we? who else are you with?" Jihoon frowns for a bit since so far that he know seongwu is the only one that continues his studies in US

"yeah we, Daniel and Woojin, didn't woojin tell you? well we meet Daniel in the US and turns out he knows Woojin previously when they were in Busan and he's acquainted with Jaehwan" Seongwu says without any hint of knowledge of what happened between him and Woojin. Well, it's because although they were housemates, Jihoon never talks about Woojin as someone more than just a friend.

"Oh yeah he did tell me" Woojin did not "I forgot since it's been 3 years we last see each other. same goes to you! Anyway, we should catch up again later. I have some assignments that are due next week so i better get them done asap" Jihoon tries to end their conversation there before Seongwu notices the slight change in his expression.

"Yeah sure, definitely!" They exchange their numbers and proceed to be on their way.

When Jihoon arrives at his house shared with another two friends from the same department, he stands still behind the closed door with his back against the door thinking to himself.

Is that his reason?


	2. flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically how they ***** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flashback!!!! i think im gonna change the prologue a bit when i got time or maybe after ive finsihed epilogue. please leave comments! i suck at writing.. the plot is everywhere lmao im sorry!. as always, non proofread

_3 years ago_

 

_"Hyung, I'm gonna be back late today so don't order too much chicken. If I see any leftover tomorrow I'm gonna skin you alive and you know I mean that" Jihoon says while casually wearing his high-cut red converse as if he did not just threaten to kill seongwu._

 

_"Fine. Jaehwan is coming over anyway so there won't be any leftover. Where are you going though?" Seongwu replied while rolling his eyes._

 

_"I have some discussion with Woojin for our presentation next week. we haven't started doing anything and the topic is quite heavy so yeah" Jihoon answers while wearing his left shoe. High cut shoe is quite bothersome but Jihoon loves it because according to Woojin, the harder it is, the cooler it is. Jihoon might wonder one day why the fuck he agrees to that because it requires his at least 5 minutes to wear one shoe._

 

_"I'm going now!" Jihoon yells before he sprints because he promised Woojin to be at the cafe by 6pm and it's already 5.45pm._

 

_______________________________________________

 

_Jihoon arrives exactly at 6pm and he proceeds to sit at the table by the window._

_Woojin is yet to arrive so Jihoon texts him to know about his whereabouts._

_Jihoon, 6.05pm_

_?_

_Woojin, 6.05pm_

_?_

_Jihoon, 6.05pm_

_where r u?_

_Woojin, 6.06pm_

_something came up. i don't think we can do the discussion today._

_Jihoon, 6.06pm_

_what do you mean? We don't have any other time to discuss other than today. the topic is not easy for me to do alone and don't you dream i would do it for you._

_Woojin, 6.07pm_

_no i wont ask you to do for me but can we just divide our part? i'm sorry i really cant help it._

_Jihoon, 6.08pm_

_Fine, I'll skim thru the subtopics and give the FAIR amount of works to you._

_Woojin, 6.08pm_

_Thanks Jihoon, really._

 

_Jihoon left Woojin on read and while he was quite boiling on the inside, he proceeds to flip through the textbook to divide their subtopics and sends some helpful articles to Woojin's email._

_Not meeting Woojin since their supposed-to-be discussion makes him feel anxious. Being in a relationship and a partner for groupwork is difficult as it could affect their relationship as friends and lovers. While they love each other or as Jihoon thought they were, he's starting to have different thoughts on Woojin's feelings._

_They met during the orientation day when they were roommates and they were classmates for some of the subjects despite being in different department. They spent a long of time together since then which leads for the love to bloom along the way until Jihoon had to move out from the hostel because he has to do part time job to help himself to survive without the student loan._

 

_While Woojin decided to stay in the hostel because it is easier for him to attend his dance training sessions._

_Although they were friends that eventually became lovers they don't really share everything with each other. They have never sat down and talked seriously about life. but again they are only 2 years into the relationship what kind of deep talk they could have. Jihoon is deeply in love with Woojin but Woojin has never showed any hints that he's feeling the same._

_Jihoon drags his legs back to his flat after sending all the files and the subtopics to Woojin._

_When he arrives home, it's only 9pm so he doesn't know what to do as he's already got his part done at the cafe. So he proceeded to play Overwatch with his online friends._

_But he doesn't expect to see a particular person to be online._

_*busanchamsae is online*_

_"You've got to be kidding me." Jihoon mutters. His mood to play games is now gone. His head is pounding from the anger so he went to bed early._

 

_2 weeks later_

_After the presentation is done, Jihoon did not even get to have some post discussion with Woojin, as soon the presentation ends, Woojin excuses himself from the class by giving a letter of excuse to the lecturer. He wonders what is his excuse this time. but the lecturer easily lets him out._

 

_another week passed._

_Jihoon is tired from waiting for explanation from Woojin. If Woojin decides to avoid him, then he's gonna avoid him too. During lunch, Jihoon didn't go to the cafeteria to eat but rather proceed to the library to have some nap before the next class which is at 2pm. This has been going on for a while_

_When his class ends at 5pm, he walked back home right away to avoid a certain snaggletooth guy. but he decides to stop by his favourite cafe that serves the best caramel latte._

_He frequents this cafe with Woojin but today he's alone. He sat at a table by the window which was their usual spot. funny how his legs automatically brings him to the table._

 

_He drinks his drink while scanning the place. His eyes stops at someone who is standing at the door as if it's his fixed place. as if the place is reserved for him. The guy that he tried to avoid for a week now walks toward him and says_

_"hi. it's been a long time" the same tone of voice. that tone without question mark even though he is asking a question. the tone that makes Jihoon's heart beats a tad bit faster. because if it's Woojin it will always has effects on Jihoon_

_"i hope you are doing fine and eating well" Woojin says as if he doesnt know Jihoon's condition from the day he started to avoid Jihoon. He knows Woojin attends the same dance class as Seongwu and Seongwu knows Woojin is very close to Jihoon._

_Seongwu probably asks for Woojin's help to check up on Jihoon. Seongwu is not to blame though. It's not that he knows the reason of Jihoon's condition is Woojin. Not when Seongwu wasn't aware of the real relationship between them two._

 

_"what is it that you wanna say actually?" Jihoon replies nonchalantly as if his heart is not affected in any way by Woojin's presence._

_"i followed you here because i want to talk about our relationship" Woojin replies._

_Jihoon's mind goes blank._

_"I know I've been avoiding you. I've been thinking about our relationship during the time and I don't think this relationship can go on" Woojin pauses. Jihoon tries to process each word. With each word processed, his heart breaks a little._

_"What-" He chokes "what makes you say that?" He tries to fight the stings that is coming from his throat._

_"You have rights to be happier than you are now" Woojin replies_

_"i am happy, Woojin." Jihoon managed to say without breaking into tears. He knows himself he's not happy. he is hurting but losing Woojin would mean he will lose his only source of happiness._

_"Don't lie to yourself, Jihoon. You're not happy. You have been skipping meals. i didnt see at cafeteria during lunch anymore. i know you are not sleeping these days. Seongwu hyung said you are not sleeping in your bed. damn you might not be sleeping at all. the dark circles are getting worse. isnt that why you opt to using glasses now instead of using lenses? you asked for your shift to be changed at graveyard hour. i asked you supervisor and he confirmed it." Woojin spits what he knows about Jihoon's situation_

_"I know you are worried about me but breaking up is not the solution Woojin. I promise you I won't do that again. I'll ask for my supervisor to change my shift again so you wouldnt have to worry anymore. We can go back to normal again right? We dont have to do this, please." Jihoon is already in tears with the fear of being left alone for real this time._

_"All of this happens because of me, I know. We should be apart for awhile. Trust me, you will be okay very soon. I don't deserve you, Jihoon. You've been nothing but super nice and kind to me. You love me for who i am and im sorry i couldnt give the same amount of love to you." Jihoon stares into Woojin's eyes to find the truth in his word._

_"Don't say that. You know exactly how that hurts. You dont know what kind of feelings you give to me." Jihoon interferes._

_"I am really sorry to be the one to make you feel that. Please take care of your meal. you'll be able to sleep well again." Woojin continues nevertheless_

_"You said you would love me, what was all that then?" Jihoon's tears has dried now and the new ones threatening to fall._

_"I realised it was not easy to give it to someone. as much are you are lonely, I sincerely hope you will find someone that will love you more than you love him" Woojin is now fiddling with his fingers._

_"I'm sorry i wasnt the one" He continues while standing on his feet and leaving Jihoon staring into an abyss._

_"he knows how that very words hurts me, yet he still says it" Jihoon thinks to himself while closing his eyes, letting his tears fall._

_The drink was not touched beside the first 2 sips that Jihoon takes._

_Jihoon sat there with his eyes closed for 20 minutes. before gathering his courage to leave the cafe. Thankfully he is wearing hoodie today so he could hide his tears stained face._

_3 years later_

_Jihoon still has trouble sleeping at night. Now that he has changed his part time job, he could no longer choose to work at night shift because cafe closes at 11pm the latest._

_Jihoon still has trouble eating at the right hour. he takes his lunch after all his classes are done which is at 5pm. He takes his breakfast at 10am and it consists of mineral water and a bread. he has grown thinner than before._

_He still has not found someone who could love him more than he loves him because he never stop loving Woojin._

_But he is now no longer lonely. although the special part of him is still empty, he is content with how he is living now._

_After Seongwu moved out a year after he broke up with Woojin, he looked for a new house and rented with two guys who actually attend the same college as he is and one of them is in his department. they were freshmen when Jihoon was in his third year. Their names are Lai Guanlin and Bae Jinyoung._

_In the two years they have lived together, they witnessed a lot of Jihoon's breakdowns. in the middle of the night in his room, while they are watching a movie which happens to be Woojin's favourite movie and while they are hanging out at the cafe._

_He never thought that after 3 years he would meet the very person who is the cause of both his heartbreak and his happiness._


	3. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how woojin finally tells him the truth. and yay!

After Jihoon's encounter with Seongwu, he doesn't go out as often as before to avoid from seeing Seongwu again and more importantly he's afraid he would encounter Seongwu with Woojin. 

But he couldnt help it if his shift at the cafe has been changed to morning now. He sees Woojin in his training while he was observing people around him before he starts his shift. 

He prays Woojin won't enter the cafe and his prayer works because Woojin walks past the cafe. 

But his prayer does not work everytime. 

_____________________________________________________________

  


"Thank you! please come again!" He greets when the take away customer exits the cafe. 

The door chimes indicating the entrance of a customer. But Jihoon's shift has ended so he is on his way to the door to leave the cafe.

With the entrance of the new customer he stops on his track. Staring right at the customer, he freezes.

"Hi. it's been a long time." The customer who turns out to be Woojin says and the flashback to 3 years ago comes in a waves to Jihoon.

_It's the same words._ ****Jihoon thinks and while he's still breaking, a little part of him is very happy to hear the voice again. the voice that actually greets him and not just placing order.  


"yeah" Jihoon finally replies while standing still at his spot.

"Do you have some time to spare?" Woojin asks cautionly while eyeing his bagpack.

"I just ended my shift so yeah" Jihoon hates that he's willing to do anything to be together with Woojin again although Woojin is the one that breaks up with him. 

Jihoon hate that he always turn soft for Woojin despite being broken by the very same guy three years ago. 

Jihoon hates that his eyes always give the same sparks when looking at Woojin. 

"Can we talk here or do you prefer somewhere else?" Woojin asks.

"here is fine" Jihoon tries to sound as monotonous as he can.

The cafe is quite full because it is Sunday and out of all table, that very table is the only vacant table. they have no choice but to sit there. 

Jihoon hesitates in his steps but Woojin just walk to the table. Jihoon curses to himself in his head for agreeing to talk at the very cafe that they broke up in.

Woojin waits for Jihoon to sit so he could go and order drinks for them. He ordered Caramel Latte for Jihoon and Jihoon curses silently.

It is as if the flashback is happening all over again.

"Seongwu hyung told me that he met you the other day. He talks about you a lot. He's very fond of you but from the way he talks about you all the time shows me that he does not know what happened between us before. So i told him about our relationship." Woojin talks right away after putting the drinks in front of Jihoon. Jihoon can't even take a sip of his drinks.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We are strangers now, arent we? When you first saw me you acted like i was someone you've never met. I havent moved on and i think it will be harder now. but there is one thing i want to know the truth about." Jihoon replies.

"What is it?" Woojin replies immediately

"Before that, will you tell me the truth this time? You know i trust everything if it's you who says it." Jihoon pleads.

"I have never lied to you, Jihoon." Woojin replies sadly. "i just did not tell everything to you"

"Is what you said 3 years ago the real reason for you to break up with me?" Jihoon finally gather his courages to ask the question

"it was. but it's not valid now." Woojin answers softly

"what do you mean?" Jihoon frowns not understanding what Woojin meant

"You do deserve to be happier, a lot more happy. it was true i was not able to love you as much as you love me. because the love you give is huge. i felt like the love i was trying to give was not enough. i did hope for you to find someone who can love you as much as you love or even more but it was really hard for me to say it. it breaks my heart knowing i was the reason behind your sufferings. it was then i knew i was just doing harm to you. i shouldve told you i was applying for a special course with Seongwu hyung." Woojin tells his real feelings, his real reasons.

"Is that why you left?" Jihoon asks simply

"it was. it was my fault for not telling you my real feelings. I'm afraid if i tell you i wouldnt be able to leave. You know how i would follow whatever you say. I had to give up one of my dreams to achieve another. i was selfish when i made the decision, i know. but more than that i was heartbroken knowing you had breakdowns numbers of time in a week." Woojin says

Jihoon eyes doubled at that sentence

"how- how did you know?" Jihoon stutters. He thought his breakdowns is kept as secret by his housemates

"I was the one who asks Jinyoung to be in the same house as youm So he could keep an eye on you for me. He did not do any wrong. Don't be mad at him." Woojin replies

Jihoon recalls that everytime he had breakdown, Jinyoung would tuck him to sleep and one time he heard Woojin's voice faintly but he simply thought he was dreaming of Woojin. It turns out Jinyoung has been updating his condition to Woojin. 

"I know you did not take care of your meal properly anymore. I know you have had insomnia for quite some time. I could not help but think those are caused by me. the first time you started having those problems is when i avoided you." Woojin continues when Jihoon did not say anything

"It's not. Please don't blame yourself for it. I simply getvused to that kind of living style. it was because of you before but it is not now. So please don't blame yourself." Jihoon answers although Woojin does not ask a question.

"Can I ask something?" Woojin cautiously ask for permission. 

When Jihoon says yes, he asks "Would it be selfish of me to ask you to give another chance to me?"

To which Jihoon replies 

"I never take away your chance, Woojin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY IT ENDED! IM SORRY IF IT SUCKS :(( I have been thinking of writing a story based on ending scene because they song is so sad. like when someone is just wishing you well but it hurts more because it means theyre leaving. i really hope you like this story and i accept constructive criticism!!! please criticise me so i could improve :) thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> idk proofread. written at 3AM please forgive for any shortcomings. please leave some comments so i know what can i improve and how you think of the story. the main content would be based on the song ending scene by iu (im very hooked to this song lately) there will be 3 chapters; prologue, flashback, epilogue.


End file.
